A last star
by Katia Nusakan
Summary: Prend place après Albator 84, dans un univers où la guerre n'a jamais réellement pris fin.
1. Chapter 1

An de grâce 2993. Planète Deiran, treize ans après la guerre entre la Terre et Mazen, vingt-et-un ans ans après la défaite de la Terre contre Liumna, vingt ans après la reddition forcée de Liumna. Pour le système solaire environnant, la guerre s'est achevée trois semaines plus tôt. À l'époque, j'ai supposément vingt-sept ans terriens, bien que ce ne soit qu'une estimation.

…

J'ai erré longtemps dans les ruines. Si on m'avait demandé pourquoi, je n'aurais pas su répondre. Difficile à faire quand on ne sait même pas ce qu'on ressent. Losdran m'a laissée faire sans un mot, simplement l'air… Pas surpris. Incrédule, peut-être. Mais je ne représentait pas une menace assez grande : j'étais une femme mince et frêle, comme la plupart des ibas, et il était armé et moi non.

-Que cherchez-vous, Alicia?

-Alice, ai-je aussitôt rectifiée, machinalement.

Il a souri, visiblement amusé.

-Je m'appelle Alice, ai-je répété un ton de voix plus bas, gênée.

-Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

-Je n'ai rien à dire.

-Il n'y a rien par là… Alice. Pas de gens. Rien qui en vaille la peine. Que cherchez-vous?

Je suis restée muette. Je n'avais réellement rien à dire. Losdran m'a toisée un instant.

-J'ai entendu dire, a-t-il commencé, de la prudence dans la voix. Que vous êtes spéciale.

Je ne baissai pas les yeux. Oserait-il dire ''malade''?

-Mais je crains de ne pas avoir retenu le terme exact, acheva-t-il.

-Je ne crois pas que cela vous concerne.

Curieusement, il sourit encore.

-Vous êtes une femme fascinante, Alice.

-Je le sais.

-Vous le savez?

Cette fois, sa voix contenait de la moquerie- et ça, je ne pouvais le supporter. Je me suis détournée aussitôt.

-On me le dit souvent, ai-je murmuré.

Durant ces derniers jours, je m'étais résignée à être une curiosité. Je portais le nom de mon frère, North, et refusais d'en changer, mais même si on n'avait pas établi ma généalogie je savais déjà que j'étais née d'une mère métisse- une iba- et d'un père illumida. C'était rare. Il faillait comprendre le contexte: la première génération d'ibas, née au début de la guerre, devenait tout juste adulte et commençait à faire entendre sa voix. L'écrasante majorité d'entre eux étaient filles et fils de soldats illumidas et de civiles humaines. Pas moi. J'avais aussi des traits physiques assez inhabituels, même s'ils ne l'étaient pas autant que ceux de ma sœur, possibles mais peu communs parmi les ibas. En d'autres mots, j'étais- _suis_ un quarteron et j'étais- _suis_ rousse. Ma "maladie" et cette étrange façon de penser qui aillait avec n'était qu'un autre facteur qui me rendait amusante. Et s'il y avait une chose que je détestais, c'était voir les gens rire.

À ma grande surprise, Losdran s'est excusé.

-C'était indélicat, a-t-il reconnu. Mais ce devait être un compliment.

Je ne dis rien, encore. Qu'aurais-je donc du dire? Merci?

-Vous ne me croyez pas, a-t-il noté en me fixant dans les yeux avec sérieux.

Oh, ce regard. Ma réaction ne s'est pas faite attendre: j'ai lutté tant bien que mal pour ne pas me mettre à rire, mais peine perdue. Losdran m'a dévisagée pendant que je tentais d'arrêter de glousser. Cette fois, c'était sûr, il était surpris.

-Je n'ai pas dit que je ne vous croyais pas, ai-je repris après avoir cessé, espérant me redonner une contenance. C'est juste que… Je ne sais pas quoi penser de vous.

Il a froncé les sourcils, encore un peu perplexe.

-Que me vaut donc cette honnêteté?

-Je ne sais pas.

Je devais- j'aurais du le détester. Probablement. Dès mon enfance, on m'avait appris à me méfier de cet uniforme- sinon de cette couleur de peau, bien que la mienne ne soit pas si éloignée. Mais il me semblait différent des autres. Plus gentil, un peu. Moins arrogant.

On me dit souvent que je suis naïve, je sais.

-Je ne suis pas un ennemi, Alice.

Cette fois, je me suis délibérément abstenue de répondre. Il a désigné les ruines d'un geste vague. Seule une partie de la ville tenait encore debout.

-Peut-être que je n'ai pas voulu cette guerre plus que vous.

Je pouvais le croire au moins sur ça: plus personne ne voulait de cette guerre. Elle avait commencé bien avant ma naissance et ne s'achèverait peut-être que des années plus tard, coutant de plus en plus de vies au nom d'une conquête de plus en plus insensée. Losdran est resté silencieux un instant, regardant en contrebas ce qui restait de ce qu'il avait peut-être lui-même contribué à détruire. Pouvait-il avoir des regrets? Enfin, il a posé la fameuse question:

-Nous aiderez-vous, Alice?

J'ai hésité. Toute ma vie, la version officielle- et les récits de ma famille, ceux de mon frère en particulier- m'avaient dépeint le peuple illumida comme des monstres. Et je savais par moi-même qu'en temps de conflit, la limite morale était plus que facilement franchie… comme j'en portais les marques… et qu'elle le serait encore. Et je ne voulais- ne pouvais- pas participer à ça.

De l'autre côté, je voulais vivre. Mourir me terrifiait. Je voulais croire en une vie après la mort, mais l'idée même de mourir me terrifiait. Et j'avais encore espoir de retrouver ma famille un jour, bien en vie.

Néanmoins, quand j'ai pris la main tendue de Losdran, j'ai eu l'impression de pactiser avec le diable.


	2. Chapter 2

Les premiers jours ont été les plus faciles, pour moi, du moins. Une fois la planète établie colonie illumida, il faillait reconstruire. La guerre se poursuivait au dehors, mais ici, nous étions plus ou moins en sécurité, et la tâche qui nous attendait nous permettait d'y penser le moins possible. Moi, en tout cas, je ne voulais pas penser. J'avais beaucoup trop d'imagination pour me sentir sereine. Paradoxalement, dès que je l'ai pu, à la seconde où j'avais un peu de temps libre je compulsais tout ce que je pouvais trouver sur la situation, à l'extérieur. J'avais ce besoin presque malade de savoir, malgré la censure mise en place.

…

Noël arrivait. Je n'avais pas tenu le compte des jours mais j'aurais difficilement pu passer à côté tant la rumeur a vite fait du bruit. Certains dont moi se demandaient si nous aurions le droit de la célébrer- c'était une fête beaucoup trop terrienne- mais les quelques soldats laissés sur place semblaient avoir besoin de se détendre tout autant que nous.

-Et toi, que feras-tu? m'a questionnée ma voisine, Nellie, la femme à qui on avait attribué l'appartement à côté du mien et la seule que je réussissais à qualifier d'amie.

-Je ne sais pas. Prétendre que je suis occupée, peut-être.

La perspective de passer la nuit enfermée dans mon bureau ne me plaisait pas plus que ça, mais je ne voyais pas ce que j'aurais pu faire d'autre… Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. J'aurais très bien pu demander à Nellie de m'introduire dans son propre groupe d'amis ou tout simplement m'incruster dans une des bandes qui se formeraient inévitablement lors de cette soirée, mais la vérité était que je ne le _voulais_ pas. Tout ça me semblait au dessus de mes forces- parler avec des gens, faire semblant d'être heureuse… Pourtant, si j'avais été avec ma famille, je m'y serais pliée avec joie.

Quand j'ai vu l'invitation, je n'y ai d'abord pas cru. Je reconnaissais le nom sans peine, mais je ne comprenais pas. Était-ce une blague? J'ai fini par me rendre à l'évidence: non, ce n'en était pas une et je venais bel et bien d'être invitée par Losdran à passer la soirée en sa compagnie. Nous nous étions croisés à quelques reprises mais jamais reparlé: nous étions tous les deux occupés de notre côté. Refuser aurait été facile, je n'aurais eu qu'à m'en tenir à mon idée première, d'autant plus que je peinais à croire son invitation innocente. Je savais bien comment les femmes étaient regardées, convoitées même- chose dont j'avais jusque là plus ou moins été épargnée- mais je n'étais pas assez stupide pour l'encourager si tel était le cas.

Restait toujours cette petite voix, néanmoins, qui demandait sans cesse "Et si…?" Après tout, nous resterions dans un lieu public, n'est-ce pas?

Il était précisément dix-huit heures quand, à défaut d'une robe, j'ai repêché dans mon armoire un chemisier et un pantalon noir et je suis sortie de chez moi.

…

-Comment se fait-il que vous n'ayez rien d'autre à faire ce soir? l'ai-je abordé aussitôt, nerveusement.

-Parce que c'est ainsi, a-t-il répondu évasivement.

Autrement dit, il ne m'expliquerait rien. Losdran s'est tourné à demi pour me faire face et m'a regardée. Comme il me jugeait ouvertement, je me suis permise de le faire aussi. Pour la première fois, il portait autre chose que son uniforme, et on devinait que sa tenue avait une origine terrienne. J'ai tenté de me souvenir si j'avais vu beaucoup de soldats faire pareil, mais rien à faire. Je voulais me rappeler de ce qui, quelques minutes plus tôt, n'était qu'un détail insignifiant.

-Vous êtes très jolie, ce soir, Alice.

Il butait encore sur la dernière syllabe de mon prénom.

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Alicia, ai-je proposé, décidant de laisser tomber. Si c'est plus facile.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, a-t-il murmuré. Mais je maintiens ce que j'ai dit.

Peut-être avait-il besoin que je lui fasse remarquer. J'ai simplement souri en le remerciant, sans le penser.

…

J'ai évoqué plus tôt mon apparence, sans plus m'attarder, et je fais ici cette parenthèse parce que c'est inévitablement par mes traits que je suis jugée en premier par ceux qui me voient. Je suis une iba, ni illumida ni humaine, ce qui se voit nettement. En premier lieu, je possède la même maigreur présente chez beaucoup d'ibas et que l'on n'explique pas puisque nous sommes pour la plupart tous en bonne santé. Ma peau est très pâle, mais pas dépigmentée comme les ibas moitié-moitié: elle se teinte d'une touche de vert selon les éclairages. Mes yeux sont d'un gris plutôt rare chez les humains mais très courants chez les illumidas et j'ai hérité d'une chevelure dense que je garde courte pour des raisons pratiques plutôt qu'esthétiques, malgré les frisottis qui y apparaissaient depuis. Ce n'est pas le cas de tout les ibas mais c'est bel et bien un trait illumida. On supposait, par contre, que leur couleur rousse-auburn inhabituelle relevait de mes origines humaines puisque pour le peuple de Liumna, elle était pratiquement inexistante.

Étais-je jolie? Oui, parfois, quand mon teint ne présentait pas de trace de ce vert qui ne servait à moi qu'à me donner l'air malade- autrement dit quand j'avais presque l'air humaine. Séduisante, certainement pas. J'avais beaucoup trop de comportements et de manies étranges pour être séduisante. Mais jolie, je pouvais me dire que je l'étais.

…

Pour la première fois depuis la reddition, les repas étaient constitués d'autre chose que des conserves et des aliments synthétiques. C'était une bonne nouvelle, cela signifiait que les quelques terrains agricoles de Deiran s'étaient bien remis. Il n'y avait que des légumes et des céréales, cependant: obtenir de la viande était plus difficile et serait bien plus long, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. Losdran et moi mangions en silence, assis à une table un peu à l'écart, quand il s'est risqué à poser une question. Il voulait savoir ce que j'étais venue faire seule sur cette planète.

-À l'époque je pensais encore que je pouvais rejoindre ma famille n'importe quand.

Il a gardé un instant de silence, surpris, peut-être vexé. Je me suis prise à fixer mon verre d'eau.

-Je suis venue il y a deux ans, repris-je plus doucement. Vers la fin de mes études. Je voulais les compléter ici. Et après, une chose en entraine une autre, j'avais un appartement et un boulot, donc je suis restée.

-Ils ne vous manquent pas?

-Parfois. Mais je suis spéciale, comme vous le dites si bien. Je m'y étais faite.

J'ai réalisé en retard qu'il avait formulé sa question au présent, ce qui rendait ma réponse quelque peu bizarre. Pourtant, il n'en a rien dit.

-Je suis désolé, a-t-il répété.

Il ne me regardait plus, et quelque chose dans sa gestuelle a fait naitre un doute en moi.

-Qu'il y a-t-il?

-J'ai… a-t-il débuté avec difficulté. J'ai cherché à en savoir plus sur vous.

Mon cœur a commencé à se serrer dans ma poitrine. Qu'avait-il pu apprendre de moi? Je me suis forcée à rester immobile, le temps qu'il poursuive, mais je savais déjà que ma nervosité se lisait sur mon visage.

-Vous ne vouliez pas me le dire, a-t-il continué.

Avec le recul, la situation semblait pénible pour lui aussi.

-Donc je suis allé chercher tout ce que j'ai pu sur Alice North… et j'ai trouvé.

J'ai du rester muette pendant une dizaine de secondes à peine, mais dans la conversation elles m'ont parues énormes. Le pire était que je ne pouvais même pas dire être surprise. Quelques semaines plus tôt, au tout début, on m'avait proposé- plutôt imposé- de faire un test ADN pour tenter de retrouver le nom de mes parents. Peut-être pour avoir un autre nom à m'attribuer que North, un nom illumida de préférence, je n'en savais rien: jusque là, ça n'avait rien donné. Si avait le moindrement enquêté sur moi- ce qui était plus que probable-, on avait pu ajouter à ce dossier à mon nom mes antécédents médicaux.

-M'avez-vous fait venir… pour parler de… de ça?

-Je ne voulais pas… a-t-il commencé.

La belle excuse! J'aurais voulu hurler mais je savais que je ne le pourrais pas. Les mots se mêlaient dans ma tête. Mais à ce moment, son visage a changé.

-Non... Si, s'est-il corrigé. Je voulais savoir… Dès le début, vous avez semblée différente… J'étais curieux de savoir pourquoi vous agissiez de la sorte.

Le pire était qu'il n'y avait rien de méchant dans ses paroles, mais pour me faire sentir déplacée il n'aurait pas pu mieux s'y prendre.

-Mais je ne voulais pas vous faire croire que c'était un reproche.

Étais-je donc si transparente? J'ai simplement souri.

-Et comment traitait-on la maladie mentale, sur Liumna? l'ai-je interrogé à mon tour.

Je ne me serais pas estimée "satisfaite" de le voir détourner les yeux, mais au moins j'avais l'intuition qu'il n'en reparlerait pas. J'étais plutôt… presque triste.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous venue? a-t-il fini par me demander, rompant le silence pesant entre nous.

-Je ne sais pas.

-J'ai été marié, a-t-il enfin révélé. Et je ne cherche pas une autre relation.

-Alors, pourquoi…?

-Je ne sais pas, sourit-il à son tour, l'air un peu épuisé, un peu moqueur. J'étais seul. J'ai pensé que vous le seriez peut-être aussi.

J'ai opiné machinalement. Ça semblait gentil, mais je ne savais pas quoi répondre à ça.

-La maladie mentale, je ne sais pas, ajouta-t-il. Mais la faiblesse, peu importe sa forme, n'est jamais pardonnée.

Quel message essayait-il de faire passer? Un avertissement? Un aveu?

Un courant d'air est passé, m'arrachant un frisson. J'ai décidé de saisir l'occasion.

-J'aimerais rentrer, ai-je indiqué tout en attrapant ma canne pour me lever.

Il esquissa lui aussi le geste de se lever mais s'interrompit en chemin. Il sortit de sa poche un paquet et le posa sur la table entre nous deux.

-Joyeux anniversaire tout de même, Alice.

Mon regard se posa sur la petite boite, tout à fait semblable à ce qu'on aurait trouvé dans une bijouterie. J'ai avancé la main sans me rendre compte, ai relevé les yeux vers l'homme en face de moi. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi et je craignais la façon dont il interpréterait ma réponse, mais il paraissait très calme, pas du tout impatient ou envieux. Avant de m'en rendre compte, je glissais la boite dans ma poche.

-Merci, ai-je murmuré.

Et j'ai quitté la place sans oser me retourner pour voir sa réaction. En chemin, j'ai davantage prêté attention aux fêtards. Beaucoup d'illumidas avaient apparemment refusé de se départir de leurs uniformes- ce n'était pourtant pas comme s'ils en avaient besoin pour se démarquer- mais Losdran n'était pas le seul à avoir revêtu une tenue civile. Je n'aurais pas su dire pourquoi, mais je suis rentrée chez moi avec le sourire aux lèvres.


	3. Chapter 3

Quand ma vie a débuté, j'avais très exactement six ans. J'ai de rares souvenirs, bien sûr, datant d'avant cette période, mais rien de concret. J'étais seule, rescapée d'un accident, de toute évidence depuis plusieurs heures, voire même quelques jours, ma peau pourrissant déjà sur mes os brisés. On m'a trouvée sur un navire illumida et c'est pour cette raison qu'on a toujours supposé que mon père était un officier et que ma mère était son épouse- et que j'étais donc une enfant légitime malgré mon métissage-, mais rien de ce qu'on a trouvé dans les ordinateurs de bord n'a pu m'identifier. C'est ce que Myriam a prétendu, du moins.

On a pensé que j'avais six ans parce que Johnny trouvait que je ressemblais à Lydia et que Lydia avait six ans. On m'a appelée Alice parce que c'était le nom que Myriam entendait dans mes babillages et mes murmures, moi qui à l'époque ne parlait ni anglais ni commun. J'ai moi-même préféré le nom de North parce que ça ne me semblait pas juste de vouloir m'appeler Alice Bentzel et que c'était plus beau à l'oreille que celui de l'homme qui nous a élevés. Ma date d'anniversaire, je l'ai également choisie: le premier janvier 2994, j'ai donc eu vingt-huit ans. Losdran s'était trompé de quelques jours mais il a tout de même été le seul à le souligner.

Depuis devant le grand et seul miroir de mon appartement, je contemplais mon reflet avec ce collier accroché à mon cou. Il était en argent, je l'aurais parié. Il me faisait penser aux pendentifs que portaient les sylvidres pour revendiquer leur appartenance à telle ou telle famille ou simplement dans l'idée de se porter chance. Une feuille d'arbre délicate, taillée dans une pierre précieuse verte, pendait au bout d'une longue chainette. Le fermoir se trouvait juste au dessus et était constitué d'une tige passée dans un anneau. Je ne m'y connaissais pas, en mode, mais il me semblait que ç'aurait très bien pu être l'œuvre d'un artiste humain plutôt que d'un bijou d'origine extraterrestre. Il était joli. Imparfait, mais qu'est-ce qui ne l'est pas?

Je me suis retournée à nouveau vers mon reflet. J'ai fixé ce visage familier, me gardant bien de baisser les yeux plus bas. Je ne trouvais pas que je ressemblais pas à Lydia- c'était peut-être le cas quinze ans plus tôt, mais plus maintenant. Rien, en tout cas, n'avait jamais pu prouver un réel lien de parenté entre elle et moi. J'aimais à me dire, au contraire, que ce visage reflétait celui de mes parents, de ce père dont j'avais quelques rares souvenirs et de cette mère que j'avais forcément eue, mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que j'aurais pu les reconnaitre si je les avais eu devant moi. Un visage était compliqué. Je pouvais décortiquer et identifier les composants d'une machine en quelques minutes, mais je n'arrivais pas à clairement reconnaitre, séparément, les parties d'un visage jusqu'à dire quelque chose comme; "Vous avez les mêmes yeux" ou "Je lui ressemble". Mais peu importait, j'en étais persuadée: ce visage était celui de mes parents. Je le saurais.

…

On m'a raconté qu'à l'époque, je ne parlais pas. On a d'abord pensé que c'était dû au traumatisme, puis à la barrière de la langue, puis que j'étais peut-être sourde- pas nécessairement dans cet ordre, et pas nécessairement par étapes. Il m'arrivait de murmurer quelque chose que personne ne pouvait comprendre ou de pleurer en sanglotant, mais pas un mot ne sortait de ma bouche, chose anormale pour une enfant- supposément- de six ans. Après avoir établi que je n'étais pas sourde, que je pouvais comprendre ce que me disait Myriam, qui était une des rares femmes humaines à avoir _épousé_ un illumida et qui parlait quelques mots de cette langue, mon entourage a logiquement pensé que j'étais traumatisée. Après tout, comment pouvais-je être une enfant normale, confinée comme je l'étais dans ce corps incomplet? On venait de me couper la moitié de la jambe, jusqu'en bas du genou.

Là n'était pas la vérité, encore. Du moins pas toute la vérité. Mais je n'en veux à personne.

Un an plus tard, jour pour jour, je parlais presque sans accent et je marchais presque sans boiter. J'étais un peu asociale, mais avec Lydia à mes côtés, je semblais épanouie.

…

Pour des raisons évidentes, jamais personne n'a envisagé l'idée de me confier à une famille illumida, mais personne n'a jamais envisagé non plus de me faire adopter par d'autres, même humains. Les premières années, une fois rétablie, j'ai successivement vécu entre la famille de Myriam, celle qui m'avait trouvée, et celle de Ban, celui qui m'avait soignée. À l'âge de treize ans, j'ai demandé à rester chez Ban pour de bon. Myriam était une mère pour moi, mais je ne m'entendais pas avec sa famille. Ce n'était pas un conflit, bien au contraire, mais son mari n'était en rien une figure paternelle, me considérant toujours d'un oeil un peu distant malgré le temps passé dans son foyer, et pour leurs enfants je ne représentais pas une sœur, juste une… une cousine bizarre. Je me sentais bien plus à l'aise avec Lydia et Johnny.

Avec le recul, je sais que cela attristait Myriam… et s'il m'arrive aujourd'hui, d'avoir des regrets, je ne me souviens pas avoir éprouvé quoi que ce soit à l'époque.

…

De retour au présent, c'est avec un soupir- et un peu de difficulté- que j'ai entrepris de jouer avec le fermoir pour l'ouvrir à nouveau et m'en défaire, le remettant dans son écrin. Je ne pouvais pas le mettre, encore moins lorsqu'_il_ risquerait de le voir. Dès le départ, j'avais l'impression de jouer à un jeu dont les règles étaient floues… et j'avais la curieuse sensation d'être en train de le perdre.


	4. Chapter 4

J'ai vu Erelys pour la première fois en janvier. Je venais tout juste de quitter le chantier, vérifiant l'avancée des travaux par moi-même, et rentrais donc chez moi quand j'ai apercu à quelques dizaines de mètres une chose inhabituelle: une chevelure de la même couleur que la mienne attachée à une femme au teint verdâtre. Je l'ai dévisagée le temps d'un pas ou deux. C'était une civile, probablement ici pour rejoindre son mari ou son frère- peut-être même vivait-elle dans un de ces immeubles que j'avais vu s'ériger en partie grâce à moi. J'avais entendu dire que certains commençaient à venir. Si j'avais été accompagnée, j'aurais sûrement hésité, mais j'ai décidé de faire un détour, sans réfléchir, même en sachant qu'arriver en retard me forcerait à réorganiser ma soirée. J'étais trop curieuse.

Elle était une belle femme, même selon des critères humains, vêtue d'une robe, ses longs cheveux bien mieux coiffés que je n'aurais pu. Elle m'a regardée m'approcher d'un drôle d'oeil, moi, iba avec les cheveux courts, en jeans et imper et boitant encore avec une canne en plastique dans la main, puis son regard a croisé le mien.

-Bonjour, me dit-elle directement en langage commun, calmement, en hochant la tête.

Cela m'étonna la première seconde mais je suis bien vite retombée dans mon rôle.

-Bonjour, ai-je répondu en souriant.

Établir le contact était facile. Ne pas passer pour folle dès la première minute en était une autre, d'autant plus que je ne savais même pas quoi lui dire.

-Je me demandais… ai-je enchainé aussitôt. Si vos cheveux étaient naturels.

Elle a eu un petit rire, une note sèche.

-Ils le sont. Et les vôtres?

-Si, ai-je acquiescé, machinalement. Mais… Cette couleur existe bel et bien chez les illumidas? Je croyais que…

À ma connaissance, aucun homme de Liumna ici, sur Deiran, ne la possédait. Je n'avais que rarement vu des illumidas, avant, mais j'avais déjà croisé des sylvidres rousses. Peut-être cela avait-il un lien… ou peut-être était-ce un dimorphisme sexuel, ou quelque chose du genre.

-…Que c'était impossible.

Elle souriait presque quand elle répondit.

-Cela arrive plus souvent chez les femmes, m'informa-t-elle. Rarement chez les hommes. Personne ne sait vraiment pourquoi, ni d'où cela vient. Certains disent que c'est une mutation génétique ou que c'est dû à de lointains métissages. D'autres prétendent qu'il y a une explication plus mystique.

-Vous y croyez? me suis-je étonnée.

-Non, répondit-elle, riant à nouveau.

Elle me dévisagea ensuite, s'attardant sur mes traits métisses- enfin, je présume que c'était ce qu'elle regardait.

-Vous êtes une… une demi?

-Une iba, rectifiai-je.

Son visage arbora une seconde une moue agacée, un brin dégoûtée. Ce mot venait d'un terme illumidas qui aurait pu se traduire par "étranger" et se voulait une insulte, au départ. Mais quand nous étions aussi nombreux à revendiquer ce terme, il prenait un tout autre sens.

-Et... vous savez de quelle famille vous descendez?

-Je ne sais pas, avouai-je après de longues secondes.

Cela semblait important, comme le prouvait le test que j'avais été obligée de passer quelques mois plus tôt, mais les résultats n'étaient toujours pas sortis. Il ne me semblait pas que ce devait être si long, mais peut-être que rechercher une correspondance génétique à travers tous les soldats, morts depuis, de ce qu'était l'empire vingt ans plus tôt n'était pas évident.

Avec un peu de mauvaise foi, j'aurais pu répondre Onen, mais ç'aurait été faux. Et puis je ne tenais pas à ce que le nom devienne une rumeur. Ici, personne ne savait que j'avais passé plusieurs années dans la famille d'un illumida.

-Cela se voit, a-t-elle observé. Mais étonnement, pas tant.

Ne sentant aucun mépris dans sa voix, j'ai souri comme si elle venait de me faire un compliment.

-… pourtant, je suis étonnée que personne ne vous en ai jamais parlé.

Et, pour la première fois de la conversation, elle m'a demandée quel était mon nom.

-Alice North.

-Erelys Daran, me retourna-t-elle, très vite, faisant glisser sa langue sur la dernière syllabe de mon prénom exactement comme je le faisais pour le mien. Erelys est mon prénom.

Elle a enfin eu un vrai sourire.

-Alice est un joli prénom. (…) On donne toujours des prénoms uniques aux enfants différents.

Cela n'avait aucun sens dans mon cas mais je lui ai souri, touchée. À ce moment, Erelys a fait un pas en arrière.

-Je suis contente de vous avoir rencontrée, Alice, mais je… dois y aller. On m'attend.

Tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, j'ai réalisé que je n'aurais pas de moyen de la recontacter. J'ai pensé à la poursuivre, à demander si elle avait un numéro de téléphone ou quoi que ce soit- j'aurais aimé qu'elle me parle encore. Mais cela n'en valait pas la peine. Si je devais la revoir, je la reverrai. Enfin, je l'espérais.


End file.
